Gévaudan
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: Le plus gros problème ensuite n'avait pas été de trouver la source, oh non... Ca avait été simplement de comprendre comment la source avait réussi à créer ce brouillard... et s'en débarasser. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un blaireaux...


**Cet Os est écrit sur le thème d'une nuit du FOF, sur le thème de "Théorie". Pour ceux qui ont des questions n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP, ou à jeter un œil sur le lien du fof sur mon profil. Suite de Brouillard et Observation et Dossier.**

La théorie était bonne.

La pratique un peu moins.

La théorie était principalement, que pendant ce brouillard étrange, oppressant, et particulièrement isolant, Derek, en bon Alpha aille faire une vérification sur chaque membre de sa meute. Histoire de voir que tout le monde est bien toujours en vie, que personne n'a paniqué au point de perdre le contrôle, et autre choses triviale.

Le reste de la théorie reposait sur Peter... Peter et sa capacité à trouver la cause de se foutu brouillard et sa capacité à s'en débarrassé...

Et là était le plus gros problème de la pratique.

L'Alpha était partie depuis déjà 3 heures, voir si la meute survivait, et si un élément encore peu contrôlé restait sain d'esprit. Non pas que Peter n'aimait pas Stiles, mais il préférait quand l'adolescent était sous bisounours pour l'embêter. Histoire que l'oncle Pitou ne finisse pas en bouillie informe à un moment hasardeux de sa vie suite au pétage de plomb de l'élément volatil de leur groupe.

Bref, Peter savait déjà que l'alpha ne reviendrait surement pas avant un long moment, son attachement pour l'humain le poussant à rester à ses cotés.

Il venait donc le moment pour le loup solidaire, un peu traitre temporaire, d'agir. Et de trouver la source de se brouillard avant de l'éliminer dans les plus bref délais.

Il s'était donc aventuré dans les bois... Puisque les monstres avait une fâcheuse tendance à préférer cet endroit pour s'y cacher.. l'originalité des bêtes mythiques était ébahissant vraiment...

Le plus gros problème ensuite n'avait pas été de trouver la source, oh non... Ca avait été simplement de comprendre comment la source avait réussi à créer ce brouillard...

Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un blaireaux...

La créature presque normal semblait créer la brume magique à travers sa fourrure épaisse, et plus particulièrement depuis les zones les plus sombres de sa toison, près de sa tête. La bestiole ne semblait pas plus perturbé par la présence du loup. Continuant de mâcher lentement sur ce qui semblait être... une jambe? Ou du moins l'os restant.

C'était donc là qu'avait disparue le campeur d'il ya 10 jours? Voila qui était rassurant... ou pas du tout.

Bref, de ce que se souvenait l'ex-Alpha, les blaireaux "magique/brumeux/foireux" n'était d'une part, pas du tout originaire des USA, amis plus d'une région obscure de la France, la Lozère, plus connu auparavant sous le nom du Gévaudan., et d'autre part, c'était possiblement immortel . c'était aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les loups garou avait été chassé par les Argents... Un ennemi naturel presque...

Il est donc logique de se dire qu'il va falloir un peu plus de temps que prévu pour se débarrasser de la bestiole magique.

Voila ou la théorie s'arrête vraiment, puisque complètement inutile dans les instants qui suivirent.

Ce qui n'est pas prévue. Mais pas du tout, ni par la bête, ni par l'ex-alpha, et pas non plus par l'élément perturbateur...

Ce fut l'arrivé avec perte et fracas d'un pauvre lapin terrifié , à la respiration haletante et au cœur palpitant, persuadé de finir en repas d'ici peu; devant l'animal mythique.

Ce pauvre herbivore était pourchassé par un lynx affamé.

Voyez vous ce qui va suivre?

Non?

Peter eu un moment d'arrêt, le blaireau aussi.

Le lynx lui délaissa sa proie après un regard perçant vers l'être brumeux.

Il n'est pas forcément connu de tous que le lynx est le prédateur naturel des blaireaux... Le loup aussi, mais un loup-garou face à un blaireaux magique à moins de chance de survivre que face à un blaireau simple. Ce n'est apparemment pas le cas pour les lynx... Un histoire de mémoire génétique peut être...

Le blaireau magique s'était arrêter de mâchouiller l'os du campeur à l'arrivé du lapin, mais face au Lynx maintenant fort intéressé par l'idée de manger quelque chose de plus consistant, l'être magique semblait avoir pris peur.

C'est donc un Peter Hales fort surpris qui assista à un combat relativement court entre un lynx et un Blaireau du Gévodan, combat qui fut suivit du bruit sinistre et distinct d'un repas apprécié par le prédateur du blaireaux.

Le lapin, proie temporaire de l'animal carnivore se senti soulager de savoir qu'il survivrait une nuit de plus.

Et Peter Hale se senti soulagé par cette fin de brouillard annoncé, mais aussi très très déconcerté par cette fin absurde.

Dans une chambre, un bruit sourd se fait entendre.

C'est le matin, et pour une fois depuis plusieurs jours, on peu enfin voir le ciel et les nuages naturel.

Le bruit sourd recommence, faisant sursauter les occupants du lit.

"-Stiles? Stiles! Le brouillard est levé, je vais passer à la station et à la pharmacie. Si tu veux que je prenne ta prescription il faut que tu me passe ton ordonnance!"

De grand yeux écarquillé se tournèrent vers l'un des deux occupant du lit, le deuxième s'étant relever brusquement en réalisant où il était. Un échange chuchoter suivit.

"-Derek? Mais pourquoi t'es pas parti?

-Chuuut! Tu veux vraiment que le Shérif me trouve ici? Agit normalement, je me casse!"

Le grand brun ténébreux se leva donc avec précipitation dans l'intention clair de passer par la fenêtre. Son mouvement fut abréger par un jean troué qui traina là.

La tentative pour gagner du temps par le seul adolescent de la pièce fut donc loupé, car le son d'un corps s'affalant sur le sol n'est vraiment pas discret, et peut être très inquiétant.

"Stiles? ça va? J'entre!

-N-!"

La porte s'ouvrit, sur le seul, l'unique Shérif de Beacon Hills. Ce dernier pu Observer son fils, empêtré dans ses draps, un bras tendu vers la porte, l'air paniqué. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune raison, le fis Stilinski n'était ni nu, ni accompagné, et n'avait visiblement aucune raison de s'alarmer...

Voyant le papier qu'il cherchait sur le sol de la chambre en désordre, il se pencha pour le récupérer avant de sortir en laissant derrière lui son fils très très embarrassé...

Le shérif Stilinski ne comprendra jamais les adolescents.

Derek Hale lui se demandait encore pourquoi s'était à lui de se planquer derrière le lit, entre deux chaussette sale et un cours de Chimie peu apprécier d'après l'odeur de cramé et l'était de celui-ci.

**Review?**


End file.
